I just want to make you happy
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Hay un dicho que dice que cada persona tiene su media mitad perdida por el mundo y ella la encuentra en el momento que menos espera. Dedicado con mucho cariño a Erly.
1. Arrebol

**I just want to make you happy**

 **Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

 _Este fic participa del topic "Desafíos: pedidos de fics" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

 **~ Arrebol ~**

 _Cuando las nubes adquieres un color rojo al ser iluminadas por los rayos del sol._

Aguasdulces se dibuja anaranjada contra la luz ominosa que desprende el cielo en aquel mediodía, los cascos de los caballos levantan una fina nube de tierra que se vuelve jirones a su paso y el estandarte que guía a la comitiva porta el mismo orgullo que el león, de hilos dorados y carmesí, que lleva bordado en el centro. Una trompeta suena en una torre de vigilancia y el puente levadizo cae pesadamente sobre el río que bordea la fortaleza. La madera cruje cuando los caballeros pican espuelas y eliminan la distancia que los separa de Aguasdulces; los aldeanos se aglomeran junto a las puertas para descubrir si es verdad el rumor que por muchas lunas se extiende por las Tierras de los Ríos.

Ella tiene el cabello dorado como el mismo oro que se encuentra en Roca Casterly y parece que se funde con su vestido cuando lo deja caer sobre su espalda como una cascada, pero lo que más llama la atención de los aldeanos son sus ojos esmeraldas que se ven deslumbrados por el sol de tal modo que tiene que cubrirse con una pálida mano. Un noble caballero, identificado con el escudo de armas de la casa Tully, es quien tiene el honor de prestarle su antebrazo para ayudarla. La trompeta vuelve a resonar entre los muros cuando ellos llegan hasta la puerta, y la muchacha ignora que una perla de su vestido se desprende y cae en las aguas calmas.

Se intercambian las cortesías correspondientes para una doncella de noble cuna y ella responde con el respeto que en antaño su madre le inculcó, dando gracias por tan esplendoroso recibimiento. Edmure Tully intercambia un comentario jocoso con su tío, apodado el Pez Negro, que provoca una súbita carcajada entre los presentes pero que no tiene entidad a los oídos de Cersei Lannister.

Ella solamente tiene atención para las palabras de Lord Hoster.

—Permítame presentarle a mi adorada hija —Se trata de una muchacha de su misma edad que se esconde detrás de una sonrisa inocente y un cabello rojo como el fuego. Tiene las mejillas arreboladas y al contemplarla de ese modo, tan genuina, la colma por completo una sensación que no es capaz de identificar. Algo parecido a la ternura—. No seas tímida, querida.

Entonces, se da cuenta que los presentes desaparecen de repente de la sala. Ya no tiene cabida el recibimiento o el banquete que se va a celebrar en su nombre, solamente existe Catelyn y ella. Dos miradas que se cruzan por un instante que parece infinito y desata nudos en lugares que desconoce hasta el momento. La muchacha tímida tiene ojos que brillan como el Mar de Verano y, de algún modo que no puede precisar, consigue encantarla con ese resplandor.

Sin que pueda darse cuenta, afuera comienza el atardecer y las nubes quedan eclipsadas por el sol. Ya no puede distinguir entre el arrebol y el cabello de Catelyn.


	2. Sonámbula

**~ Sonámbula ~**

 _Una persona que camina dormida._

A veces, a Cersei Lannister le gusta analizar posibilidades que no se encuentran a su alcance.

Se encuentra en Aguasdulces porque se padre ve sombras alzándose en su contra por todos los rincones, no importa si esas sombras son ocasionadas por la luz de las velas y no por hombres esgrimiendo espadas. El Rey Aerys es quien le concede el honor a su hermano de formar parte de su Guardia Real, armado caballero por el mismo Arthur Dayne, pero es ella a la que envían a un lugar lejano del que la vio nacer y es obligada a rodearse de caras pocos familiares.

«Eres sangre de mi sangre; eres producto de mi semilla. No toleraré que te alejen de mí del mismo modo que me quitaron a Jaime —Es la primera vez que contempla el semblante de su padre de esa forma, dolido e impasible, al mismo tiempo. Entonces, Cersei comprende que su decisión no tiene reversa—. Prefiero alejarte yo mismo, antes que tener que soportar tu pérdida. El rey quiere comprometerte con Rhaegar, pero me temo que te debes a otro hombre.»

Esa es la alternativa que establece para no tener que extender sus estandartes en dirección a Desembarco del Rey. La rivalidad entre los padres comienza a incrementar desde el instante en que los hijos no se ven comprometidos, acrecentando el temor de que se tome represalia contra Jaime en nombre de la desobediencia.

Cersei deshecha inmediatamente ese pensamiento, refugiándose en la idea de que las alas negras son las primeras en llegar cuando las malas noticias tienen cabida en el mundo.

Tarda varias noches en acostumbrarse a su nueva habitación, pero pronto descubre que es más acogedora que la anterior y que le gusta el detalle de las flores de durazno decorando el alfeizar de la ventana. El aroma que desprenden en el atardecer es abrumadoramente cautivador y se le queda prendado en el vestido.

La vela no deja de arder, pero ya está ahogada en un charco de cera y es cuestión de instantes para que su luz titilante desaparezca. Cersei está observando las sombras esquivas que se proyectan en las paredes cuando escucha pasos aproximándose. Sus cinco sentidos se ponen alerta, hace las mantas a un lado y toma la vela, iluminando su camino.

—Catelyn.

La llama por su nombre pero ella no responde cuando las palabras escapan de sus labios. Lleva su ropa de dormir y sus ojos cerrados, se mueve lentamente en su dirección pero lo hace de forma inconsciente.

Sonámbula.

«Nunca despiertes a una persona sonámbula.»

Y Cersei no lo hace. Solamente la contempla en medio de la oscuridad, moviéndose de un lado al otro, llegando a la conclusión de que tiene tiempo de experimentar ese estado. Ella no puede evitar cuidarla aunque se encuentre en medio de esa ensoñación, vigilando cada uno de sus pasos. Por la mañana, de seguro se reirán cuando mediten lo ocurrido.

¿Qué es eso que hace temblar sus manos?


	3. Melifluo

**~ Melifluo ~**

 _Un sonido excesivamente dulce, suave o delicado._

Los delicados dedos se pasean por las cuerdas del arpa, provocando que un dulce sonido emane de ellas e inunde la sala donde se encuentran las damas, y la melodía es tan hermosa que consigue emocionar a más de una doncella presente.

El ambiente parece haberse vuelto una nube de algodón y perfección. Cierra los ojos, sintiendo los rayos de sol a través de sus párpados, y se balancea de un lado al otro, marcando un lento compás con los contornos de su cuerpo. Lo que más le gusta de estar en Aguasdulces es que la música no parece dormir y nunca se siente minúscula dentro de las paredes de piedra.

«Desconfía de todo aquello que sea hermoso.»

Las palabras de su padre resuenan dentro de sus oídos, por encima de la melodía que proviene de los dedos de Catelyn, y le hacen pensar en cuán equivocado está. Un león es desconfiado por naturaleza porque así debe ser y por más que bordean al animal en sus estandartes, ellos son personas que pueden dejarse seducir por los pequeños placeres de la vida: apreciar la belleza que posee el mundo, deleitarse con la música de la naturaleza, degustar el dulce néctar del amor.

Está mintiendo si dice que al principio no se muestra reticente para ir a Aguasdulces pero, poco a poco, va descubriendo que el castillo guarda un secreto a la vuelta de la esquina. Le gusta despertar con el sol acariciando su rostro, con las aves revoloteando a la vuelta de la ventana y sentir el aroma que desprenden los árboles del bosque, tan puro y fresco.

—¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento?

En algún momento donde ella se encuentra absorta en sus cavilaciones, Catelyn deja de deslizar sus dedos por el arpa y camina hasta su lugar. Cersei sonríe súbitamente al escuchar que ya no la trata con la cortesía habitual, que hace los modales a un lado para tratarla con más familiaridad. Después de bastante tiempo de insistir, sus súplicas por fin dan su fruto.

—Jamás podría hacerlo con tu maestría, Cat —le gusta llamarla de ese modo. Le gusta hacerlo desde que descubre que el rostro de la muchacha se vuelve de un rosa delicado—. Tienes verdadero talento.

En la tarde, se la pasan entre pastelillos de limón y sueños proyectados a futuro. Cersei le habla sobre la posibilidad de recorrer el continente, de ciudad en ciudad, acompañada solamente de su arpa y sus ganas de triunfar. Catelyn le rebate sus argumentos diciendo que su deber es contraer matrimonio con algún vasallo de su padre o de un señor importante para sellar una alianza.

—¿No has pensado alguna vez en rebelarte, en ser dueña de tu destino? —Catelyn niega con la cabeza pero no deja de sonreír. A Cersei le causa cierta ternura ver el reflejo de la crianza en Aguasdulces, una crianza que dista muchísimo de la personalidad independiente que se forjó en Roca Casterly—. Eres adorable.

—¿Por qué?

Se queda con la pregunta atragantada porque Cersei sopla la vela y se acomoda entre las mantas.


	4. Serendipia

**~ Serendipia ~**

 _Hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando otra cosa distinta._

—¿Conoces el sabor de un primer beso?

Catelyn lo pregunta con ese romanticismo que la caracteriza. Lo dice con los ojos brillantes por la expectativa que causa la respuesta y sus mejillas se encienden al ser consciente de que pregunta algo fuera de su naturaleza inocente.

Cersei no puede evitar pensar en las tardes en Roca Casterly, corriendo con los pies descalzos por la orilla de la playa calma y observando en dirección a su hermano Jaime, a su reflejo labrado por obra de los mismos dioses. Rememora el instante donde, entre comentarios sin verdadera intención y curiosidad, deciden unir sus bocas en una tierna caricia de amor. Los dos juegan a tratarse como lo hacen mamá y papá, sin la malicia que guarda el mundo de los adultos.

No quiere confiarle tal acontecimiento no por desconfianza, sino que no quiere arrancarle el brillo que destila el cobalto de su mirada. Una travesura se le pasa por la mente, la misma travesura que le llevó a juntar sus labios con los de Jaime en antaño, pero duda antes de actuar y Cersei se reprende mentalmente por ello. Detesta que ella tenga el poder de hacerle cuestionarse antes de actuar, cuando es por naturaleza decidida y arriesgada.

¿Qué puede suceder sí…?

No se atreve a completar su malicia. Por un instante, se siente muy diferente a la muchacha. Catelyn sigue soñando con los cuentos de hadas que tienen como protagonistas a las princesas y se desarrollan en torres altas de castillo; Cersei ya piensa en los brazos de algún que otro caballero y una boca fuerte que sepa cerrarse sobre la suya.

—Fue una fechoría especial, pero tampoco de relevancia —asegura ella. Juega con los nudillos de Catelyn, pensando en lo asombroso de que en tan poco tiempo hayan aprendido a leerse de ese modo, sabiendo lo que pasa por la mente de la otra con sola una mirada—. ¿Quieres que te muestre?

Consigue una mirada atónita como respuesta pero Catelyn no se aleja cuando Cersei comienza a eliminar la distancia que existe entre sus cuerpos. Se inclina lentamente en su dirección, brindándole la oportunidad de que se aleje para evitar si es lo que desea, y retiene el aire dentro de su pecho por las sensaciones que van naciendo por su cuerpo. Un par de alas se abren en su vientre y comienzan a enviar ráfagas cálidas por las extremidades superiores.

Los labios permanecen trémulos debajo de los suyos, pero adquieren confianza cuando los pulgares de Cersei se depositan tiernos en sus mejillas. Una de sus manos no consigue quedarse quieta por demasiado tiempo, se desliza hasta su cuello y se deleita con el latido acelerado que allí vibra. El índice se enreda delicadamente en un mechón ardiente, sintiendo la suave textura, y le obliga a brindarle más acceso a su boca.

Catelyn se aleja súbitamente y destruye cualquier contacto. Huye de la habitación, dejando a Cersei meditabunda.

De algún modo muy extraño, acaba de descubrir algo nuevo en Aguasdulces.


	5. Limerencia

**~ Limerencia ~**

 _Estado mental involuntario, propio de la atracción romántica por parte de una persona hacia otra._

No vuelven a cruzar palabra desde que el beso tiene lugar y Cersei siente un vacío enorme en el pecho. Catelyn ni siquiera se atreve a cruzar una mirada con ella cuando se encuentran cenando y la esquiva de todas las formas posibles. Hasta no acude a la sala a tocar el arpa por miedo a toparse con ella. Su comportamiento esquivo produce una profunda decepción en Cersei, quien quiere encontrar la manera de interceptarla y no dejarla ir sin una explicación.

Consigue hacerlo cuando los hombres del castillo se encuentran entrenando en el patio de armas, estando segura de que Catelyn no podrá negarse a su pedido de una conversación cuando sus familiares están de por medio. Ella duda antes de aceptar su invitación pero su tío la apremia a no hacerla esperar, por lo que se sitúan en la privacidad del pequeño jardín.

—Me debes una explicación, Cat. Me siento abandonada por ti —Cersei dice con sus ojos lo que sus labios no consiguen decir por ella—. Si no encuentras palabras adecuadas para decirme que no sé besar, te abstengo de ello y me disculpo por hacerte pasar un momento incómodo.

Ella no encuentra mejor modo de acallarla que fundiendo sus bocas en un dulce roce. Una mariposa extiende sus alas a lo lejos y emprende vuelo como símbolo de un buen augurio. Al menos, es lo que quiere creer Cersei.

—Te casarás con Edmure. No tengo conocimiento de cuándo será el matrimonio, pero tendrá antes de que finalice el año —lo dice con la voz quebrada y no se atreve a sostenerla la mirada. De repente, todas las piezas comienzan a encajar en su correspondiente lugar—. ¿Ahora lo entiendes? No puedo siquiera soñar contigo porque no estamos destinadas.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se queda sin palabras.

—¿Cómo lo…?

—Yo estaba escuchando cuando mi señor padre se lo dijo a Edmure la otra noche. Llegó una carta de Roca Casterly, diciendo que una comitiva se dirige hacia Aguasdulces para negociar los términos de la alianza —dice, dejando entrever sutilmente que Tywin Lannister va con sus abanderados—. Conjeturo que te lo comunicarán cuando arriben los representantes de tu casa.

—¿Es por eso que me estabas evitando? —Catelyn asiente con un movimiento de cabeza y se muerde el labio inferior—. No tienes idea del profundo dolor que me causaste, pero ahora tengo los ojos más abiertos que nunca. ¿No te das cuenta? Si me caso con Edmure significa que viviré para siempre en Aguasdulces, estaremos siempre juntas. Ya no existirá el temor de que mi padre me lleve a Roca Casterly de vuelta.

La muchacha se siente tonta por no verle el lado ventajoso a la unión y haberse sumido en la más pronta desesperación. Cersei tiene razón. Si se casa con Edmure serán _hermanas_ —la palabra suena extraña, ajena a su boca, pero tiene entidad— y no tendrá que privarse de la felicidad que le produce estar en su compañía.

—No puedo soportar la idea de perderte.

—No me perderás, Cat. Suelo ser constante en la vida de aquellos que resultan ser especiales para mí —asegura y le besa cariñosamente los nudillos—. Y tú tienes un lugar de privilegio dentro de mi corazón.

Los Siete Reinos cantan sobre el rapto de Lyanna Stark a manos de Rhaegar Targaryen, pero en Aguasdulces solamente hay lugar para las fantasías que nacen del más puro amor.

Un pequeño paraíso que entrama los más grande sentimientos.


End file.
